


Z like ZEBRA!

by curlysupergirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Steve is an 80 year old man, Thor is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: Steve struggles with computers. Thor is useless. Tony just wants 30 seconds to go to the bathroom.





	Z like ZEBRA!

Steve is yelling from the other room that the page he's typing on is going to log him out. I’m in the bathroom because I need 30 seconds alone after a long “team bonding” session.

 

I yell back, “Copy the words so you don’t lose them!”

 

There’s a pause.

 

“How do I undo?”

 

“Control-Z.”

 

Steve yells, “D?”

 

I sigh.

 

“Z!”

 

“Like David?!”

 

I am not proud of what happens next, but I am an idiot under pressure. I yell back **“ZEBRA!!!”**. Not “zeebrah” like we pronounce it in America. No; I yell back “zehbra”... with a British accent. We're American. He probably thinks I just yelled Deborah, confirming that it’s control-D. I bring my palm to my face and sigh heavily.

 

I hear Steve saying, “I think I lost some of it.”

 

How could he lose some of it???

 

Then he says, “How do I paste?”

 

“Control-V,” I answer.

 

“B like BOY??!”

 

I’m so terrible under pressure. Without a moment of thought, I yell, “Like VIVA!!” Heaven forbid I think of a good word like “Veronica”.

 

“It didn't work.”

 

I hear Thor mumble, “I think he said V.”

 

Steve yells in exasperation, “Just come help me!!”

 

I exit the restroom, select all, copy, and paste it into notes.

 

“How’d you do that?”

 

I point and flourish at the keyboard. “Command-C, Command-V.”

 

“You told me control!”

 

“Macs don’t have a control button!”

 

Steve points to the control button. I sit down at the table and refrain from asking who brought an Apple product into the tower.

 

Five minutes later, still on my computer, Steve asks, “How do I make my email show me unread and read together?”

 

I look at the computer.

 

“Well, for starters you could log into your own email.”

 

Steve and I dissolve into giggles. Thor looks confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
